Discucion
by Shadow-book
Summary: ¿A caso es tan facil terminar 7 años de amistad como lo hace Harry?


**Este fanfic va dedicado a Lils Ami G.P.:**

**Deberás muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, perdona por la demora pero aquí esta después de que me llego una pequeña ola de inspiración la cual espero que te llegue a ti, cuídate y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Con cariño:**

**Shadow-book.**

* * *

Discusión

--Hermione, por favor detente un momento—pidió a gritos Harry, que aunque entrenara Quidittch lo hacía sobre una escoba y su condición física no era tan buena como todos creían.

--Para que o porque, para ver como destruyes casi 7 años de amistad—dijo a gritos Hermione mientras se paraba y giraba sobre sus talones para ver a su ex mejor amigo como ella lo llamaba mentalmente.

--No se a que te refieres Herms, yo no destruí nada—decía Harry cada vez mas exaltado.

--Oh, claro que si—dijo Hermione mientras veía la mirada de duda que tenia Harry asi que decidió continuar—a pero si no entiendes porque no vas con tu nueva mejor amiga para que te lo explique.

Harry quedo sorprendido por esas últimas palabras de su amiga y fue cuando al fin comprendió lo que sucedía, aunque vio alejarse a Hermione alejarse grito:

--¡Estas celosa!—grito tan fuerte que provoco que los presentes lo voltearan a ver y después a Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

--No tendría porque, no es como si tuviera miedo de que me cambiaras—eso último lo dijo con un poco de inseguridad.

--Estas celosa de que a ella le allá dicho cosas que a ti no—cuando se dio cuenta de lo que provoco ya era muy tarde.

--Entonces es cierto—dijo Hermione con voz un poco quebrada mientras evitaba que las lagrimas salieran.

--No…Hermione, no es lo que crees…déjame explicarte—suplico Harry mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga, mientras esta comenzaba a dar varios pasos para atrás evitando que la tocara.

--Déjame en paz, yo…yo no quiero…yo…solo déjame en paz—termino Hermione mientras comenzaba a correr para huir de ahí.

Harry la iba a seguir cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo detenía.

--Metiste la pata amigo, ahora solo deja que se le baje un poco—dijo Ron mientras recibía un "Esta bien" de parte de Harry.

--Harry, ya son las 12:00 a.m., ya vámonos a dormir—trato de convencer Ron a su mejor amigo.

--No, aun no a llegado y no me dormiré hasta que arregle todo—dijo Harry con decisión mientras observaba el retrato de la señora gorda.

--Has lo que quieras, solo recuerda que mañana tenemos doble hora de pociones y si te quedas dormido te castigaran—termino de decir Ron mientras se subía a su dormitorio a descansar.

12:35 a.m.

Harry observaba la chimenea con pocas llamas mientras seguía esperando, se comenzaba a preocupar.

01:17 a.m.

Harry ya estaba decidido a ir a buscarla aunque no sabía por dónde comenzar ya que el castillo es muy grande… (ruidito de grillo), el mapa del merodeador, pero tendría que tener cuidado para que no lo descubriera…(ya ni al grillo se merece), la capa invisible, aunque no recordaba donde la tenia…Hermione, se la había prestado para que buscara unos libros en la sección prohibida, así que decidió esperar cinco minutos más.

02:00 a.m.

Ok, al parecer nuestro héroe no se espero media hora, pero prefería esperarla en la sala común (ahora es cuando se le va el valor Griffindor)

02:05 a.m.

En definitiva, iba a ir a buscarla.

Subió a su cuarto para tomar el mapa del merodeador, ya no le importaba no tener la capa, solo le interesaba encontrar a "su" Hermione.

Al bajar se sorprendió de que la sala común estuviera más iluminada que cuando se retiro y comprendió que ya no era necesario buscar a su amiga.

--Hermione, por favor, déjame hablar contigo, déjame explicarte todo—decía Harry en casi un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente preparado para huir por si quería huir.

--Tranquilo Harry, no me iré, no estoy en condiciones para correr, si quieres sentarte y hablar como un loco, no te lo impediré—decía Hermione secamente.

Y así hiso, Harry se sentó a su lado y al voltearla a ver se sorprendió al verla toda rasguñada, de pies a cabeza incluyendo el uniforme.

--Hermione, ¿Qué te paso? Hay que ir a la enfermería, puedes tener algo grave—decía Harry preocupado mientras intentaba poner su mano en un rasguño que tenía en la cara su amiga.

--No es necesario, no son tan profundos—dijo Hermione mientras su orgullo la obligaba a alejarse de el, pero su corazón se lo negaba.

--Pero me quedare más tranquilo…

--No me importa si te quedas o n más tranquilo, esto es lo que quiero y punto—dijo Hermione con decisión mientras se paraba de golpe pero al tener lastimadas la piernas se comenzó a tambalear pero Harry la agarro antes de que callera.

--Esta bien, aquí nos quedaremos solo déjame explicarte todo—dijo Harry al principio con voz comprensiva para después cambiarla a suplicante mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse.

--Apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta—contesto secamente

--Primero que nada, ¿Dónde te metiste para que te pasara esto?—pregunto preocupado mientras se la pensaba si era prudente retrasar su explicación.

Hermione no sabía si contestarle o apresurar la explicación ya que la duda la mataba.

--Me caí—contesto secamente pero al sentir la mirada de Harry decidió contar la verdad—cuando discutimos solo quería un lugar para estar sola así que corrí y corrí hasta que mi cuerpo se quedo sin fuerzas, cuando decidí pararme me di cuenta de que estaba en el bosque prohibido lo malo es que me había adentrado mucho, decidí volver sobre mis pasos, al principio todo iba bien pero de repente escuche ruidos, me comencé a dar más prisa hasta que…si no te habías dado cuenta es luna llena.

--Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la…--Harry no termino ya que su imaginación lo hiso—Hermione…yo…de veras lo siento…es que si hubiera sabido no te habría dejado sola.

--Harry, si yo hubiera sabido habría corrido al lado contrario, ya no importa lo bueno es que solo fue uno pero termina ya de decirme lo que me tenias que decir antes de que me valla.

--Pero Hermione no te puedes parar—protesto alarmado pero al ver su mirada decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse—Mira quizás lo que hallas escuchado cualquiera lo puede mal interpretar pero es que no entiendo porque te pones así si sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

--Mejor amiga, si claro "No vayas a contar esto a nadie, solo se lo eh contado a Ron"—dijo tratando de imitar la voz de nuestro héroe—Harry si fuera tu mejor amiga me habrías dicho eso desde un principio.

--Entonces, ¿Todo esto es por que no te conté a ti?—cuestiono Harry mientras intentaba contener la calma.

--Si—volvió a responder secamente Hermione.

--Muy bien, lo que le dije fue que estoy enamorado de ti—contesto exaltado Harry pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde.

--Harry…yo…yo no…--una Hermione muy sorprendida que abría y cerraba la boca de la cual salían palabras sin conexión entre ellas.

--Ves, por eso no quería decirte, porque sabía que esa seria tu reacción—dijo Harry mientras se alejaba con su corazón hecho trizas.

--Harry espera—se apresuro a decir Hermione mientras intentaba alcanzar a su amigo pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse.

Este al escuchar el ruido se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Hermione la cual estaba tendida en el suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras que a varias heridas les comenzaba a salir pequeños hilos de sangre.

--Hermione deberás creo que lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería ¿Hermione? Hermione, vamos contéstame—Harry tomo la cara de su amiga entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente—De acuerdo te llevare cargando, solo espero que nadie nos descubra en el camino.

Harry acababa de salir de la sala común cuando justamente por ahí pasaba la profesora McGonagall.

--Señor Potter, Señorita Gran… ¿Qué paso?—pregunto la profesora mientras se acercaba para observar a su prefecta.

--Yo…no…luna…--Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso por no poder inventar una excusa.

--Pero que espera, hay que llevarla a la enfermería, usted corra y avise, yo la llevare con un hechizo.

Harry corrió y corrió, sentía que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y sin aliento pero las veces que estuvo a punto de detenerse recordaba la situación de su amiga y aumentaba la velocidad.

Al llegar a la enfermería Harry golpeo con desesperación la puerta, obligando a Madam Pomfrey a que se levantara para ver que sucedía.

--Señor Potter, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿A caso no se da cuenta de la hora que es?—Madam Pomfrey se estaba desesperando por el silencio del chico.

--Listo, de veras lo lamento pero dice la profesora McGonagall que prepare una camilla para Hermione Granger ya que está gravemente herida—todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que el poco aliento que había conseguido recuperar lo perdió.

--Hubiera comenzado por ahí, venga necesitare un poco de ayuda.

Al entrar a la enfermería recordó un poco de cosas.

--Muy bien y dígame ¿Qué tipo de herida tiene la Señorita Granger?

--Umm…rasguños—Harry no quería mencionar nada del bosque prohibido y de los hombres lobos antes de consultarlo con su amiga aunque no sabía como saldría de esta.

--Minerva, Señorita Gran…póngala inmediatamente en esta camilla y usted Señor Potter vallase a dormir.

--Pero yo quiero es…

--Señor Potter, hágale caso a Madam Pomfrey, es mas yo lo acompaño—dijo la profesora mientras observaba con tristeza a Hermione.

--De acuerdo pero con la condición de que me dejen despedirme de ella—contesto duramente mientras veía con tristeza a Hermione.

--Usted no está en condiciones como para…--Madam Pomfrey se detuvo ya que la profesora le hiso un movimiento con la mano en significado de aprobación—Esta bien pero que sea rápido.

--Gracias—Harry se fue acercando a la camilla en la cual estaba su amiga.

Cuando al fin tuvo enfrente a Hermione su corazón se partía en un pedazo más por cada rasguño que descubría.

No podía soportar esa imagen tan desgarradora.

--Señor Potter creo que es hora—dijo la profesora con cuidado, tan solo recibió un movimiento afirmativo de Harry.

Al estar a punto de alejarse de la camilla sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y al voltearse se sorprendió al ver una castaña sonriente.

--Ha…Harry tu también…me gustas—termino de decir con mucho esfuerzo Hermione.

--Señor Potter…--presiono Madam Pomfrey mientras tenía una media sonrisa en la cara al igual que la profesora.

--Ya voy pero mañana vendré a primera hora—y con esto último dicho depósito un pequeño beso en la frente de su amada.

La profesora lo acompaño hasta la sala común sin decir ni una palabra y Harry agradeció eso ya que tenía mucho que pensar como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo le pediría a Hermione que se convirtiera en su novia?


End file.
